I Just Wanted To Say Sorry
by StarSixtyNine
Summary: Oneshot. If I could see her again and tell her that I’m sorry, then I’d probably feel better. But Lord knows she’d probably never listen to me after the way I shot her down like that. God, I’m such an idiot. :Jeff.OC.:


**This was intended as something else. But, due to some things, it's merely a request. Yes, I'm aware that Jeff didn't attend his prom, but it's called fanfiction for a reason. If you don't like it, well then just boo on you.**

**--**

**-1995-**

"Hey Tiff, you ready to go?" a blonde Jeff Hardy asked his friend, holding his hand out to her.

"'Ready_ to go'_?" she mimicked him, a bit of horror shining through her voice. "This is the _prom_, Jeff. We aren't just going to a movie."

"Hey look, you made me wear a suit, I'm saying whatever I please."

Tiffany's brown eyes watched her best friend as he shifted awkwardly in the tuxedo. To be quite honest, she wouldn't care if he wore a t-shirt and sweatpants to the prom as long as she was there.

And she couldn't say she didn't feel the exact same way.

Standing there in a satin royal blue dress that stopped right above the knees accompanied with four inch heels, she wasn't too comfortable either. But she wasn't going to complain; this was prom night. A night that every girl dreams of! And she wasn't going to let something as foolish as being uncomfortable ruin that night for her.

She was going to have a wonderful time.

**-Jeff's POV-**

Tiff looks weird. I wonder if I look weird, too. I think I look weird. I _feel_ weird. I'm not going to lie though; she looks pretty tonight. I'll even go as far as to say that she looks beautiful. Because… that's the truth. Eh, I'm rambling for no reason. Maybe I should stop thinking.

--

-**At the Prom, Third person's POV-**

Things were beginning to get awkward between the two. They hadn't danced all night, and the last time Tiffany checked, you were supposed to do that.

_Okay, I'm over thinking things _way_ too much._ Tiffany thought to herself, and she was right. They were still stuck in the first grade "Ew, a girl! Ew a boy!" phase. And they were both adults…err… teenagers. They could be rational.

The next song played, and the DJ announced, "To all the couples out there, get on the dance floor. Here's a special beat just for you all."

_Vision of Love_ by Mariah Carey began flowing as the couples descended to the dance floor. Tiffany and Jeff were the only ones left in their seat.

"Uh… Jeff? Wanna dance?" Tiffany asked nervously. She shouldn't have been though. Wasn't Jeff her date anyway? She closed her eyes, counted to three, and tried again; this time in a firmer voice. "Jeff, let's go dance."

-**Jeff's POV-**

Aw crap. She probably thinks I'm some little bitch now. Aren't I supposed to be asking _her_ to dance? Ugh. I didn't even want to come to this stupid thing anyway, but I did it to make her happy. And I know that I've just embarrassed myself, because all the guys are laughing at me behind their date's back. This sucks.

-**Tiffany's POV-**

"Sure," I'd heard him agree. I tried my damndest not to jump up and down like an idiot, because that'd be sad.

He took my hand and led me to the dance floor, where all the other couples were swaying to the music. Damn, Mariah has a good ass voice. Ugh, I'm getting off topic.

I think I sighed a bit… in content… when Jeff wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. I have to admit, he could dance. Here I was thinking he'd step all over my toes, but… he was leading. And doing a damn good job of it, too. God, his body is warm. Comfortable, even.

I'm not going to lie. Jeff is attractive, and I'd like us to be something more. But knowing each other for four years kind of interrupts that. It'd be way too difficult and awkward.

Okay, I have feelings for him. Happy? I've admitted it. I have feelings for Jeff Hardy. I mean, sure, we joke around about how weird it'd be for us to date…

Oh god.

He's pulling me _closer_.

-**Third Person's POV-**

Jeff pulled away from the brunette and looked down at her. "You look really pretty tonight."

She blushed and looked down a bit. "Thanks."

He brought one hand to her chin and brought her face lightly up to look at him.

"I don't think you believe me. You look beautiful," he spoke softly.

She couldn't help but giggle. "You look nice, too. Who would have thought? Jeff Hardy… _the_ Jeff Hardy… in a suit!"

Jeff chuckled a light laugh, "It's a once in a lifetime event. You're just lucky I like you."

She kept the expression light in her eyes, but she was extremely disappointed to know that he didn't mean 'I like you' in the context that she would have liked.

"_I'll take what I can get," _she thought to herself. "Well, I'm honored," Tiffany spoke in a false British accent.

Jeff snorted, "You loser."

She smiled a cheeky smile and looked up into his eyes. She never realized how… _green_ they were before.

"Jeff…," she started, almost forgetting to sway to the music that was still playing.

"Hmm?"

He looked down at her, and before he knew it, her lips were pressed against his.

**-Jeff's POV-**

Eh? What the hell? What? Why?! How? Ooh.

This feels… kinda good. I could get a hotel…maybe even take her back to my house. Matt's out of town and dad won't be home 'til tomorrow. She has nice legs. They could be wrapped around me in a matter of minutes with the way she's kissing me right now.

But I can't do that to her. I'm not that desperate; and she's my best friend. Not cool.

**-Third Person's POV-**

Jeff pulled away from Tiffany and held her out at arm's length. "What was that?"

"I'm sorry, Jeff. But I couldn't go through the night without kissing you."

"Why?" he asked.

Tiffany closed her eyes and took a breath. "Because I have feelings for you. Ever since sophomore year, I've had feelings for you; and I wanted you to see that. But you obviously don't feel the same way about me."

Jeff's heart shattered into pieces as he saw tears run down her dimpled cheek. He hated to make a girl cry.

"Tiff…" he started, wiping a stray tear. "I'm sorry. But I _don't_ feel the same way. I only see you as a friend."

She let out a stressed sigh. "I see. Well, sorry for kissing you. I, uh… I'd better go."

"You don't have to," he pleaded with her. "You can stay here, and we can have a good time."

Good god, what an idiot.

"Trust me, Jeff," she chuckled bitterly. "After what just happened, there's no way in hell that's happening. Goodbye."

She pulled away from him and walked briskly to the door. Once she exited, feeling the cool air smack her in the face, she let the tears flow.

**-Five Years Later, March 2000-**

"_Swanton bomb! A Swanton bomb from Jeff Hardy!"_

Tiffany watched with a sad smile on her face as she watched her former best friend win their match against Edge and Christian. Ah, what could have been. That is, if he showed any interest at all.

"I always knew you were going to make it, Jeff. I always did," she spoke quietly to herself.

**-Jeff's POV-**

My fucking back is killing me. Around this time after a match of mine with Matt in the backyard, I'd go to Tiff's house and she'd straddle my back and give me a nice back rub. I wonder how she's doing now. I haven't seen her since graduation, and she wouldn't even talk to me. All because of stupid prom.

Usually, it's the girl that doesn't return the interest in the guy, not the other way around. But of course, I manage to fuck up things again.

Thinking back to prom night, I probably shouldn't have pulled away from Tiffany. But I wasn't going to take advantage of her like that. It'd be wrong; oh so wrong.

If I could see her again and tell her that I'm sorry, then I'd probably feel better. But Lord knows she'd probably never listen to me after the way I shot her down like that.

God, I'm such an idiot.

**-End-**

**Eventually I get so tired of a story that I leave you off with a cliffhanger. But I liked this story so much, that I didn't stop it for no reason. I'm going to post a sequel to it in the future. When? I dunno. But uh… yeah. There's a first time for everything. Reviews appreciated.**

**-Chantel**


End file.
